Pictures
by Aerial312
Summary: Ziva learns that Tony has a certain picture pop up on his phone when she calls.


Tony smiled as he finished typing something on his phone, and set it down on the lab table.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" Abby demanded, hands on her hips and eyebrows quirked up.

Tony looked up sheepishly. "Yup."

"What's so important that I had to wait, when you were the one to come down here to see me?" she asked.

"Lunch."

"With? You seemed awfully happy about it."

"Ziva. She's picking up sandwiches on her way back from talking to Lieutenant Danforth's widow."

"I see," Abby smiled as she skipped over to the computers.

"I did bring you Caf-Pow," he pointed out.

"And I thank you for that. Even if you are distracted."

"I'm not distracted. Just taking care of some business."

"Personal business."

"Uh huh."

"Where's Gibbs today?"

"Over at ONR with McGee. Looking into the Lieutenant's research project."

"Will I get some fun toys later?" Abby asked, excited.

Tony scoffed. "If ONR will part with them."

"Unlikely," Abby sighed, turning to the screen in front of her. "Two blood types at the scene. The first, over by where you found the body, is Lt. Danforth, type B+, as expected. But the blood trail leading down from the parking lot is AB-. It seems our killer cut themselves in the process of slashing Danforth."

"Nice work, Abs," Tony nodded.

"You're trying to be Gibbs," she smirked.

"So?"

"It's cute."

"Can you get any other info out of the killer's blood?"

"Unfortunately, no. Blood count is normal, everything looks normal. Nothing unique. AFIS is still processing the fingerprints. They were only partials, so—"

"So it's going to take a while."

"Right."

"When should I come back? My ESP's a little rusty."

Abby laughed. "Try again after lunch. I'll call you if I get anything sooner."

Tony's phone sang out a jaunty guitar riff from its place on the lab table.

Abby looked down at it before he grabbed it, and laughed. "Does she know that that picture pops up when she calls?"

Tony grinned and slid his finger across the display to answer the call. "Yeah?...I thought you were getting subs…Fine….Less hot sauce than you're going to get on yours…I am not a wimp…_No_, I'm not…I'll be back at my desk in a minute, and I'll look it up then…The lab…Bye."

He tapped 'End Call' and slid the phone into his pocket. "Apparently, we're having falafel instead of meatball subs."

"Well, she is the one picking them up," Abby laughed.

Tony nodded.

"I'll call you when AFIS gets something."

Tony sat at his desk ten minutes later, scrolling through the personnel files for the Lieutenant's coworker's at ONR. A foil-wrapped object dropped onto his desk with a thud and he looked up, startled.

Ziva snorted a laugh, as she sat on the side of his desk.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Interesting reading?" she asked, taking out her own sandwich.

Tony shrugged. "Looking for leads. Abby found two different blood types at the scene. We're waiting on a match." He opened his falafel wrap and took a bite.

"Speaking of Abby…" Ziva started. She took out her cellphone and clicked to make a call. Tony's phone rang in his pocket.

He drew it from his pocket, smiling unconsciously. "Why did you-? Oh. Unh uh"

Ziva reached out for the phone and he backed away, ending the call. Her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Abby said that I would be interested to see the photo that comes up when I call you."

"Wow, she didn't waste any time. I've only been up here for ten minutes."

"I think she sent me a text as soon as you left the lab."

Tony shook his head with a smile.

"I will see it." Ziva advanced on him, backing his rolling chair into the corner of the cubicle. She clicked blindly at her phone at her side, and his began to ring again. He ended the call and pocketed his phone again.

"I _will_ see it." She put a knee down hard on the chair between his, and he winced, scooting back as far as he could.

"I think you know what it is," he managed.

"Which one?" she demanded, leaning in close and plucking his phone from his shirt pocket.

"The best one," Tony smiled, leaning in. Their foreheads were nearly touching.

"The best one," she echoed. "Now, do you consider the best one to be the full body one, or the one of just my –"

"The full body one."

"I see. 

"Is that the _wrong_ answer?" he laughed, nervously.

She smiled though, and called his phone again. The picture appeared. After a moment she nodded and ended the call. She deposited his phone back in his pocket and backed away, returning to her falafel.

"That's it?" Tony asked curiously, as he scooted his chair back to the desk.

"Yes."

"The picture doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

"It always has before."

"What bothered me before was that they were posted on your wall for everyone to see," she explained.

"And then you were mad that McGee hadn't deleted them," he added.

"They should not be on McGee's computer."

"But it's okay for them to be on _my_ phone?" he asked.

Ziva shrugged, focusing on her sandwich. "You took them."

He grinned broadly. "You _like it_ that I chose a smoking hot picture of you in a bikini to come up every time you call."

Ziva rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "It is flattering, yes."

Before he could ponder this, his desk phone rang. "DiNozzo. Hi Abby…Yes, yes, she did see it. You couldn't wait to tell her, could you?...No, actually she _doesn't_ mind…"No, _really_..." At this, Ziva laughed. "Okay, Abs. We'll be down in a minute…I just got you one…Okay, I'll get another." He hung up the phone. "Abby's got a match for the fingerprints."

They both got up and headed for the elevator.

"So we are clear," Ziva began, as they stepped in, "those pictures are for you only. If I hear you are showing them to other people—"

"I won't," Tony promised, with a smile. "For me only. I can handle that."


End file.
